Paddington Bear And The Real Life Superheroes A Christmas To Remember
by Betsy Goodrich
Summary: The Holiday Season brings a lot of Holiday Heroes out into the hustle and bustle of giving and receiving. Power Bear and The British Hero Brigade, along with Webster and Wheatpuff, bring Christmas Joy to the Children at The Hospital For Sick Children in London, England. Danger Woman does a command Holiday Concert to the children and grandchildren of The Royal Family.


**Paddington Bear and the Real Life Superheroes:**

**A Christmas To Remember**

** By**

**Betsy Goodrich**

**Based on Characters created by Betsy Goodrich, ****Matthew Atherton and Michael Bond.  
**

**In Memory of Michael Bond**

** 1926-2017**

**In Memory of Stan Lee**

** 1922-2018**

**Our story starts in a small town in England, in which a Border Collie Puppy and his playmate, a pretty white kitten with blue eyes, were getting ready for their mission to find a forever home for Christmas. Their mums had sense enough to write out a tag for each of them, which says on one side of the tag, their destination, Number 32 Windsor Gardens in London and on the back of each tag, it said: Please look out for this puppy and kitten. Merry Christmas!**

**Thankfully, there was a coach bus that came to pick them up, in which the driver told their mums that he will take them both to Number 32 Windsor Gardens personally, as he drops off all these tourists who were on Christmas Holiday.**

**He even set up the folding chair on the bus and made sure that they were buckled up for their safety.**

**The Coach Bus Driver read their ID Tags and said:**

**Well, hello. You must be Webster and Wheatpuff. I know that you are both looking for your forever home for Christmas in London. I have read your tag and that you are going to Number 32 Windsor Gardens in London. If I remember clearly, that is the home of that famous bear, Paddington Brown, who was adopted by the Brown Family, who I know you will love them.**

**And, if you are all well behaved, you might get to meet Father Christmas, who in America, is known as St. Nicholas or Santa Claus. **

**Now that you are safely secured, I want to make sure all the passengers set a very good example to the both of you, by buckling up your safety belts.**

**A few minutes after the announcement, the coach bus was on its way to drop off the tourists at their hotel, then to Number 32 Windsor Gardens, where Paddington Brown opened the door and welcomed Webster, The Border Collie Puppy and Wheatpuff, the white kitten, to their forever home, in which they both showed their love for Paddington. When the Brown Family came downstairs, Jonathon and Judy were very happy that Father Christmas came early to bring these pets to their forever home for Christmas. **

**Mrs. Bird then reminds them that Paddington is supposed to meet his heroic friends, in secret ID mode, to pick up their reward checks from New Scotland Yard, then go straight to the Bank of England, in which the Browns would arrange for a bank account for Paddington and for their newest family members, Webster and Wheatpuff.**

**When they arrived at New Scotland Yard, Paddington saw his heroic friends in secret ID mode, William aka Nighthawk, Sean, aka Statesman and their lawyer, Thomas Willingham, aka Murphy's Law. **

**They were so happy to see each other, being that they did notice that Paddington brought some heroic pets with him.**

**The Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard made sure that Webster and Wheatpuff were given a special job of looking out for Paddington, when he is in Power Bear mode.**

**The Chief Inspector then brings the reward checks, each worth 25,000 pounds for them. He then mentions that they also earned a Christmas bonus of 50,000 pounds each, for not only stopping the bad guys at the Bank of England, but also at Barkridges.**

**Thomas Willingham, being the barrister for them, thanks the Chief Inspector for all he did for them this year and told him that they have decided on a superhero team name-The British Hero Brigade, in which The Chief Inspector was so delighted and impressed, that he decided to type on the laptop, a proper press release about it.**

**When they arrived at The Bank of England, The Browns met them at the door, where they got a proper welcome from the Vice President of The Bank of England, who was a very nice lady, who personally thanked them for coming to her rescue and prevented a great tragedy.**

**She then asked William if they are planning to open a business account for The British Hero Brigade, when Thomas, being a barrister, made sure that everything is in order.**

**William and Sean decided to put their money into their newly opened accounts to help get the start they needed to make people aware of The British Hero Brigade.**

**Paddington decided to put his reward money into his newly opened account, which was signed by not only the Browns, but also his teammates in the British Hero Brigade and their heroic barrister.**

**They also made sure that Webster and Wheatpuff had an account as well, so that they would be able to have the funding to get their needful pet treats, some pet toys and some proper pet food for puppies and kittens.**

**The Vice President of The Bank of England gives our heroes a special reward for making a big deposit- a 50,000 pound gift card from Barkridges for everyone.**

**Of course, they would think about getting stuff for themselves, but Thomas tells them that they must use most of it to get the toys for the children at the Hospital for Sick Children.**

**William then said: You are correct, Thomas. We have some serious obligations that must be fulfilled, including the fact that we must do our Christmas shopping for those kids at the Hospital.**

**30 minutes later, KnightHawk, Statesman, Murphy's Law, Power Bear and their new pets went to Barkridges, where our heroes were given a warm welcome and a standing ovation.**

**They put their gift cards to good use, in which they help buy out the entire toy department and the employees worked very hard in gift wrapping these presents to the Hospital for Sick Children.**

**Power Bear then spoke and said: Thank you for your generosity, Barkridges. We are planning to bring them to the hospital this evening.**

**Murphy's Law then checked one of the receipts and noticed that Power Bear had a big balance, enough to pay the veterinarian in the pet department and get some needful things for Webster and Wheatpuff.**

**They headed to the pet department, where the veterinarian was expecting them.**

**She made sure that Webster and Wheatpuff were not only given a full checkup, they also had to be brave when they get their shots.**

**At least they did earn their bone shaped biscuits and fish treats.**

**Then, they were taken to the pet department, where they showed Power Bear their selection of giant pet beds, when Webster and Wheatpuff found the perfect pet bed, which was very extra big, then they looked at the pet bowls for doggies and kitties, some doggie and kitty stockings, filled with doggie and kitty toys and treats, then gotten some puppy and kitten kibbles.**

**The whole thing used up the rest of Power Bear's gift card, but for his new friends of the four footed variety, he felt that it was money that was well spent.**

**They even gotten their ID and their rabies tags in order.**

**That evening, The British Hero Brigade made their heroic appearance at the Hospital for Sick Children, which garnered a standing ovation from not only the doctors who work there, but also from the nurses and their young patients.**

**Night Hawk then said: We are very honored to do this special event, ladies and gentlemen, to not only honor your young patients, but also remembering J.M. Barrie, the author of Peter Pan, who set up donations from the proceeds of the sale of his children's story, after his passing many years ago. When it became an animated movie by Walt Disney, Mr. Disney contributed the proceeds from its release to your hospital.**

**Statesman then said: OK, everyone. I know that you are all excited about the Christmas Gifts, so everyone please stand or wheel up in your wheelchairs in line, as Power Bear and his helpful pets, Webster and Wheatpuff, gives you your Christmas presents.**

**Power Bear started to pass out the Christmas Presents, with help with Webster And Wheatpuff, who brings a big wagon of gifts for the children.**

**When all the gifts were all delivered to the children, they said: Thank you, British Hero Brigade and Merry Christmas!**

**Knight Hawk then said: You are very welcome. And, Merry Christmas everyone. British Hero Brigade, let's roll out.**

**Statesman: To the Hero Van, everyone!**

**Later, at the Browns' house, our heroes set up the feeding areas for Webster and Wheatpuff in the kitchen, in which Mrs. Bird made sure that they had their first home cooked meal. For Webster, she made him a chopped steak. For Wheatpuff, she gave her a bowl of milk and a tin of tuna. In a way, these meals made them both feel welcome in their new home.**

**Then, Webster and Wheatpuff yawned, as if to say, "We are very tired, please take us to our new giant pet bed".**

**As Paddington goes up to his room in the attic, Knight Hawk made sure that the giant pet bed was all set up, with very soft pillows and a soft new blanket. Paddington made sure that they were all tucked into their giant pet bed and kissed them both good night.**

**Statesman then said: It is a good thing that the Brown Family asked us to stay with them, Knight Hawk.**

**Knight Hawk: It was the right thing for us to take care of them, being that Paddington, I mean Power Bear, needs us. We may be real life superheroes, but it is our job to help make the Holiday Season very special.**

**Murphy's Law: Not only that, they even provided us with some futon beds for us to sleep on, along with the sheets and Pillows, Pillow Cases and a soft blanket and quilts.**

**As they prepare to go to bed, Paddington was on his laptop, working on updating his official website with pictures and video of their visit to the Hospital for Sick Children.**

**He even emailed his Aunt Lucy at the Home for Retired Bears in Darkest Peru the pictures and video, along with a report to her about how he is celebrating the Holiday Season so far.**

**In his email to his Aunt Lucy, he said: I am now a charter member of the British Hero Brigade, in which we made the holiday season bright, with our visit to the Hospital for Sick Children, in which my new friends, Webster and Wheatpuff, helped me pass out the Christmas presents. You might say that they adopted me as their heroic pet. And, in case you may have noticed, I have gotten better in mastering the English Language, thanks to the fact that I have been getting my education online and I am hoping to earn a diploma, which I know that you would be very proud of me, when I get it. Well, I have to go and get some rest, Aunt Lucy. Will talk to you real soon. Paddington Bear, aka Power Bear.**

**Paddington said to his friends: Time for bed, because tomorrow, we need to check the email box for any Holiday Events that require our heroic services.**

**Murphy's Law: Well, of course, Power Bear. Have a good evening.**

**And on that note, they fell asleep.**

**The next morning, Paddington was very busy working on not only his official website, but also set up the British Hero Brigade's official website, in which he was able to interlink it with his official website.**

**He even made sure that his teammates got an official webpage, in which Murphy's Law was very impressed that his law firm was interlinked with the British Hero Brigade's website.**

**Statesman thanked Paddington for setting up the British Hero Brigade website, along with Knight Hawk and especially their very own web pages.**

**Murphy's Law was very amazed that Paddington/Power Bear did a great job on their website, that they decided to reward him, by joining him on his patrol around Portebello Road, in which they headed to Mr. Gruber's Shop, for the 11:00 AM Cocoa Break.**

**Even Webster and Wheatpuff tagged along for the ride. **

**When they arrived, Mr. Gruber was making a fresh batch of white hot cocoa, which tastes like white chocolate. And a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls with a rich vanilla frosting. He even made sure that Webster and Wheatpuff felt that they will always be welcomed, so he made a special batch of vanilla milk, some puppy and kitten kibbles and a big soft bed for the two of them to take a nap.**

**Mr. Gruber then spoke: How are things with you, Mr. Brown?**

**Paddington then explained that he is now a real life superhero, with the codename of Power Bear.**

**Mr. Gruber then asked: And, who are these gentlemen?**

**Knight Hawk then introduced himself to Mr. Gruber, along with Statesman and Murphy's Law, their official barrister, who said: On behalf of the British Hero Brigade, we are very honored to meet you. It also makes us all understand that it is not every day that we get to patrol the Portabello Road area and have us getting to meet you for the 11:00 AM Cocoa break at your antiques shop.**

**Mr. Gruber then gives Paddington a foldable wagon as his Christmas gift for him, so it would be of great help to bring home some bargains. Not only that, Webster and Wheatpuff, would get to ride in grand style, after a hard morning of walking all over Portabello Road.**

**Statesman: You have a lot of allies around here, Power Bear.**

**Knight Hawk: Not only that, Mr. Gruber can be a great help to our team.**

**As they leave the shop, Webster and Wheatpuff were asleep in the new foldable wagon, as our heroes return to The Hero Van, when Power Bear gets a call on his smartphone.**

**Power Bear said: You are not going to believe this, but the Prime Minister wants us to do lunch at 10 Downing Street.**

**Murphy's Law: Did you accept the invitation for all of us?**

**Power Bear: Oh yes, indeed.**

**Statesman then says: Everyone, to the Hero Van! We are doing lunch at 10 Downing Street with the Prime Minister!**

**A few minutes later, The British Hero Brigade arrived in record time at 10 Downing Street, where the Prime Minister welcomed them right at the door.**

**Power Bear tips his hat and said: Good afternoon, Madam Prime Minister. **

**Madam Prime Minster replied: Good afternoon. You are Power Bear of The British Hero Brigade, along with Knight Hawk, Statesman and Murphy's Law and your pets, Webster and Wheatpuff. Do come in and have lunch with me.**

**They followed Madam Prime Minster to the dining room, in which they sit down in luxury seats and a lovely dining table.**

**Madam Prime Minster: The Chef has made a special Christmas Luncheon for us. Lobster Bisque, Baked Lobster Pie with drawn butter and breadcrumbs and to drink, our hand brewed root beer. As for Webster and Wheatpuff, some lobster pie and spring water. **

**After our heroes ate this great meal, Madam Prime Minister tells our heroes what is going on.**

**Madam Prime Minster: You are going to Heathrow Airport to pick up The Feedback Family and their heroic ally, Danger Woman. We have arranged for a reserved parking space for your Hero Van.**

**Knight Hawk: Why, that is a great idea. Thank you, Madam Prime Minister. Everyone, to The Hero Van.**

**20 Minutes Later, our heroes arrive at Heathrow Airport and their reserved parking space.**

**Murphy's Law then said: Well, Gentlemen, we have arrived. According to the information that our Prime Minister said, we are supposed to meet the Feedback Family and Danger Woman.**

**Just then, Power Bear gets a message on his smartphone from someone he has not seen recently. It said: Hello, Dear Nephew. **

**I am so honored to be with you and your heroic friends, The British Hero Brigade and your Heroic Friends from America this holiday season. **

**Knight Hawk: What is going on, Power Bear?**

**Paddington/Power Bear explained that his beloved Aunt Lucy has arrived all the way from Peru to see him and The Feedback Family.**

**Statesman: It is a good thing that we are very honored to meet your aunt and our American Guests.**

**Aunt Lucy: Hello, Paddington. I see you brought you some new friends.**

**Murphy's Law: Mrs. Bear, this is a great honor. On behalf of Her Majesty, the Queen, our beloved Prime Minster and the Mayor of London, I want to personally welcome you to London, England.**

**Aunt Lucy: Thank you for the welcome. You said that you are a barrister?!**

**Murphy's Law: That is correct. **

**Aunt Lucy: Thank goodness. I need for you to help me trade my Peruvian Sol Money and exchange it for some English Pounds.**

**Knight Hawk: We will be going to the Bank of England to do the money exchange.**

**Power Bear: Gentlemen, I just saw the arrival monitor, which means that The Feedback Family and Danger Woman have just arrived! And, look ahead, they have just seen us.**

**Sarah: Well, here we are, Matt. We are in London, England for our Christmas Vacation.**

**Feedback: It is good to be back here in London, Sarah.**

**Danger Woman: My Danger Sense is telling me that The British Hero Brigade are right in front of us!**

**Knight Hawk: Well, if it isn't Danger Woman and The Feedback Family. It is such a great honor for us to help you have a great time, during your Holiday Vacation.**

**Power Bear then said to Feedback, I would love to introduce you to my Aunt Lucy, Feedback.**

**Feedback: Mrs. Bear, this is a great honor to see you again.**

**Statesman: You two know each other?**

**Feedback: Yes, we do know each other, Statesman. You might say that we came to her rescue, when they had an earthquake. Not only that, her beloved Home for Retired Bears was destroyed, but she was prepared to have a brand new start, in which she packed up her Peruvian Sol Money, spent some of it at the airport, to pay for a one way flight to London, to be with her heroic nephew.**

**Aunt Lucy: Paddington, my nephew, I am so proud of you. And, I need to change my money from Peru's Sol to your Sterling Pounds and Pence.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Gentlemen, Ladies. I think I know our next stop, and that is The Bank of England.**

**Knight Hawk then said: Good job, Power Bear. **

**Aunt Lucy then said: Now that the bags are in the trunk, I am looking forward to making this money exchange.**

**A few minutes later, at The Bank of England, the Vice President of the bank welcomed The British Hero Brigade back. **

**Paddington removed his mask, along with Murphy's Law, Statesman and Knight Hawk, before they get down to some very serious business.**

**The Vice President was formally introduced to Paddington's Aunt Lucy and asked her colleague to please convert her Peruvian Sol Money, into British Sterling Pounds and Pence and to set up a trust fund for Paddington.**

**Just then. The Brown Family came in and was able to sign off on the trust fund, along with Statesman, Knight Hawk and Murphy's Law and The Feedback Family. And, of course, Danger Woman also signed on the lines.**

**She then made a special deposit of Pounds and pence into not only Paddington's account, but also Webster and Wheatpuff's accounts.**

**Aunt Lucy: I did this for you, Paddington, because you are the only family I have left. Not only that, I have made sure that you are taken care of. There is one more thing that I have to do and that is to give Murphy's Law, your barrister teammate, my last will and testament, which I wrote all of it on the flight to London. The reason why I am doing this, it is because of what the doctor at the Home for Retired Bears told me, in which he found out that I have an inoperable tumor and told me to get my affairs in order and spend one last Holiday Season with not only my nephew, before I become, as your American Singing Superheroine, Danger Woman calls them "A Victim of Goodbye".**

**Paddington now is facing the reality that**

**this may be his last Christmas with his beloved Aunt Lucy, in which he said: **

**Aunt Lucy, who is going to take care of me?**

**Aunt Lucy replied: In my last will and testament, I have requested that your barrister friend to be the executor of my will. Not only that, I have set up a trust fund for you and put some extra money into not only your account, but also Webster and Wheatpuff's account as well. And, I have requested that the Brown Family and The Feedback Family be your legal guardians.**

**Paddington: I know that you still have some final requests, Aunt Lucy, like having me get my diploma and meeting The Queen and her Royal Family.**

**Aunt Lucy: That is correct, my dear nephew. Now that we have completed the banking, we better get to your Hero Van.**

**Murphy's Law: And, just in time, too. Everyone, To the Hero Van!**

**Just then, on their radio, a BIG announcement was broadcast on BBC Radio, in which they mention that The British Hero Brigade's Paddington Brown/Power Bear has earned his diploma!**

**Feedback: I am so proud of you, Paddington. You have earned your diploma. But, where is the graduation ceremony?**

**Paddington: The BBC News is saying it is being held at Wembley Stadium.**

**Aunt Lucy: In 100 years of living the bear life, I finally get to see my nephew earn his diploma.**

**A few minutes later, at Wembley Stadium….**

**The Principal of the London Online School spoke about their most famous graduate, who went from leaving Peru and came to London to find a home with a loving family, who encouraged him to succeed in his education.**

**Besides his academics, he also became a real life superhero and was adopted as the pet of Webster Brown And Wheatpuff Brown.**

**It is with great pride and honor that we give this diploma to Paddington Brown, aka Power Bear.**

**The audience gave him a standing ovation, as Paddington accepted his diploma and spoke to the audience, in which he said: Thank you for this great honor. Now that I have graduated, I can put what I learned online to good use, especially with my skills as a heroic webmaster of The British Hero Brigade. After all, it is not every day that one gets their high school diploma in front of a sold out crowd here at Wembley Stadium.**

**The ceremony ended with everyone tossing their mortar boards into the sky, letting everyone know that they have finally graduated.**

**Shortly after the event, Prince William approached Paddington and said: Are you the famous Paddington Brown, best known as Power Bear?!**

**Paddington: Yes, your majesty. That I am.**

**Prince William: I have heard a lot of good things that you have done, like becoming a real life superhero, while getting your online academics in order. I also wanted to let you know, that my grandmother, Queen Elizabeth The Second has asked me to be a good model heir of the royal family and invite Paddington Brown, aka Power Bear, The Brown Family, The Feedback Family and America's Singing Crimefighter, Danger Woman to spend the Christmas Holidays at Buckingham Palace.**

**Paddington bowed and said: Your Majesty, could you also include my Aunt Lucy and the British Hero Brigade as well?**

**Prince William: Why, of course. I can make sure that my Grandmum gets an audience with your Aunt Lucy, being that Grandmum would love to have some tea time with a fellow senior citizen. By the way, how old is your Aunt Lucy?**

**Paddington: She turned 100 years old recently and was the sole survivor of the recent earthquake in Lima, Peru. Thank goodness she was able to come to London and met her and The Feedback Family at the airport. Not only that, I have been helping The British Hero Brigade as well.**

**Prince William: I will be very safe with The British Hero Brigade, being that you have done some humanitarian work and even came to my brother, Prince Harry's aid. And yes, I know that they get to come and be a part of our big holiday celebration, in which Grandmum will also do her annual Christmas Message. **

**Knight Hawk: Gentlemen, I think we should accept this invitation.**

**Statesman: I think we should do this, what do you think, Murphy's Law?**

**Murphy's Law: I think that is a great idea.**

**Feedback then said: Sarah, it is not every day that we accept an invitation to meet the Royal Family.**

**Sarah: You know, I would be honored to meet Queen Elizabeth The Second. Let's accept the invitation.**

**Feedbit: Prince William, will Feedbyte and I get to meet some of your royal children?!**

**Prince William then said: Our children would love to meet the two of you and that I will arrange to have Danger Woman to perform for them.**

**Feedbyte: Thank you, Your Majesty. Not only that, Mommy and Daddy also accepted the invitation.**

**Prince William: We will have the officers from New Scotland Yard, to escort all of you to Buckingham Palace.**

**Knight Hawk: Thank you, Your Majesty. Everyone, into the Hero Van!**

**Feedback: Come on, Prince William, you can ride in the Hero Van.**

**Prince William: I am very honored to be riding with you, Feedback. As I am heir to the throne, it is my responsibility to make very sure that our visitors get the royal treatment.**

**Just then, right on cue, The Officers from New Scotland Yard appeared, ready to give everyone a special escort to Buckingham Palace.**

**The Chief Inspector then says: Let's escort our heroic guests to Buckingham Palace and get them there in time for the four o'clock tea party.**

**Several minutes later, our heroes arrive at Buckingham Palace, where Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth The Second, welcomed everyone to Buckingham Palace.**

**Queen Elizabeth The Second: Welcome to Buckingham Palace, honored guests. I am Queen Elizabeth The Second. We are very honored to have a delegation of real life superheroes from not only the USA, but also from our home front. And, I am very honored to meet Power Bear's famous aunt from Darkest Peru, Aunt Lucy.**

**Please, come inside, everyone and sit with me over some tea and crumpets, English Muffins with marmalade and some freshly baked scones. And for Webster and Wheatpuff, we have arranged a special tea time treat of a bowl of milk and bone shaped biscuits and baked lobster treats.**

**Aunt Lucy and Queen Elizabeth The Second got to talk shop about being great examples of being senior citizens, while The British Hero Brigade and The Feedback Family got to talk to Prince William and Prince Harry, about having Danger Woman do a command Christmas Concert for their children, in which Danger Woman said: I am more than honored to do this Christmas Concert, your majesties.**

**I just wish the Swiss Collie Family were allowed to go, but I do understand your laws about having them quarantined for six months.**

**Prince Harry: I know how much your heroic pets really show their love, but you are very understanding about our laws.**

**Prince William: Would you like to meet your audience, Danger Woman?**

**Danger Woman replied: Yes, Please.**

**Prince William and Prince Harry took Danger Woman and The Feedback Family to the Royal Family Playroom, in which they started the show with Danger Woman singing her rendition of Happy, in which Power Bear, Webster and Wheatpuff joined in, by dancing to the song and the kids sang along.**

**Next, she sang "Fight Back, Feedback!", which got the kids to sing along with Feedback, Feedbit and Feedbyte.**

**Next, she sang O, Holy Night, in which at a certain aria frequency, the Christmas Tree lit up and the children gave them a standing ovation, which led Danger Woman to sing "Jingle Bells", in which Webster and Wheatpuff barked and mewed as if to sing along.**

**They also sang Let There Be Peace on Earth, Silver Bells and We Wish You a Merry Christmas, in which they got another standing ovation!**

**Just then, Prince William thanked their young relatives for being there and announced that it is time to take our honored guests to their rooms, where they each get a very special gift-A brand new suitcase on wheels, filled with Holiday pajamas and matching robes with knitted booties, a formal outfit, in which the males get a tuxedo and the females a cute formal gown. And, the coolest sweaters with their symbols and letters on them, with a dressy shirt and pants, socks and shoes. And, they even made sure that Webster and Wheatpuff had a bath and a pawdicure, then dressed up with a cute tuxedo for Webster and Wheatpuff, a cute formal gown.**

**After a bit of cleaning up, everyone came down to the royal banquet hall, all dressed for dinner and to the nines and looking forward to the Queen's Annual Christmas Message.**

**Feedback: How do I look, Sarah?**

**Sarah: You are so handsome in your tuxedo, Matt.**

**Feedbit: Dadda, you really have some heroic style. But, how did Queen Elizabeth know our sizes?**

**Feedbyte: And, how did she know that this is not only my first formal, but also my big brother's, Daddy?**

**Feedback: Well, kids. I heard rumors that Santa Claus, otherwise known as St. Nicholas or Father Christmas here in England, may have played a special part in this event.**

**Feedbit: Dadda, I did not realize that you and Ganga Woman, I mean Danger Woman, helped saved Christmas and Santa Claus.**

**Feedbyte: Daddy, did you and Ganga Woman, I mean Danger Woman, saved Christmas and Santa Claus?**

**Feedback: Yes, my little chips off the old superhero block, Daddy and Danger Woman did that, in the now classic story, Feedback Saves Christmas. When you are old enough to understand, you will be able to read and understand the whole story.**

**The Dinner was very memorable to everyone. Cornish Hens, white rice with vegetables, hot buttery soft rolls, homebrewed root beer and for dessert, red velvet cake with vanilla frosting, served in a glass jar.**

**As our heroes enjoyed this very special rare luxury supper, the BBC was getting ready to film the annual Christmas Message from Queen Elizabeth The Second. **

**They have just set up her wireless microphone and had just finished testing on it, when Prince William spoke into it, in which he says to everyone: Everyone, back to your seats, because in about 1 minute, you will all be witnesses to Grandmum's Annual Christmas Message.**

**Everyone sat in their seats, as the BBC Presenter welcomed the viewers to Queen Elizabeth's Annual Christmas Message, in which they were told what to expect from this year's message, in which they would mention what has transpired since last year's Christmas Message.**

**The Queen started off with an update on what has transpired since last year, in which she mentioned Harry Potter, who came to her rescue and brought down the evildoers who stole her purse. Now, he has become a member of Justice League and has been a great role model at Superhero School, where he is currently teaching children with magic powers to learn how to control them.**

**She then made a big announcement about Prince Harry, in which she tells the viewers who are watching, that after all these years, her grandson, Prince Harry, is going to get married to a lovely American woman, named Meghan Markle. This event will happen in May 2018 and I know that you, the viewers will want to watch it. She then mentioned the annual Boxing Day event, in which we must thank the British Postal Service with a special gift for them.**

**She even mentioned about The British Hero Brigade, featuring that very brave heroic bear, Power Bear and his pets, Webster the Border Collie and Wheatpuff, the Cute White Kitten with pretty blue eyes and how they became the greatest real life superhero team, that has done a lot for the holidays, especially at the Hospital For Sick Children, where they have just donated some gift wrapped toys for them. She even mentioned about his Aunt Lucy, who had recently turned 100 years old, in which she had some English Muffins with Marmalade. She even mentioned me in her will, in which the Royal Family will have the honor of making Lucy And Paddington's Royal Marmalade, under our close supervision.**

**The Queen then mentioned that they are honored to have Danger Woman and The Feedback Family to represent America at this special evening.**

**She then closed out with sending her best wishes for the Holiday Season and a great new year and God Save The Queen!**

**Just then, Danger Woman's Danger Sense warns her that Aunt Lucy was not feeling well, when she fainted into her arms. She then said, in her famous last words to everyone, Take care of my nephew.**

**And, that is when Danger Woman said: She died in my arms, Power Bear.**

**Paddington/Power Bear: At least she died, knowing that she has completed her final missions.**

**A Few Days Later, at Westminister Abbey, real life superheroes from all over the world, came to pay their respects to one of the great ladies of two centuries, Lucy Bear, who was the proud aunt of Paddington Brown, also known as Power Bear, who sent him to London and became a great success story.**

**When she knew that she was going to die, she got her affairs in order, left her home in Peru to make sure that her nephew would be taken care of after she died.**

**The Priest then asked Danger Woman to sing her rendition of "Candle in The Wind", to honor her memory.**

**Later, at Buckingham Palace, The Queen offered her condolences and deepest sympathies in the passing of Lucy Bear, to Paddington/Power Bear, in which our hero tipped his hat and thanked her.**

**Just then, Danger Woman, along with Feedbit and Feedbyte, tells everyone that even though Lucy Bear became "A Victim of Goodbye", that they will have some good memories of their Christmas Holiday and reminded them that Father Christmas did leave everyone some gifts, which included the new suitcases with the Holiday Outfits, including some formal attire, dress shirt and a Christmas Sweater and pants, new pjamas, robe and slippers. They even mentioned that they should thank her majesty for the gifts. Then, she mentioned the final gift, new heroic attire for The British Hero Brigade, The Feedback Family, Power Bear and of course, Danger Woman, who loved her heroic makeover so much that she thanked Her Majesty for this.**

**Webster and Wheatpuff were happy that this was their first Christmas as well, in which they got doggie and kitty stockings, filled with doggie and kitty toys and treats, some puppy and kitten kibbles, a big box of Meaty Bone Biscuits, in the large dog size and a big box of Her Majesty's Lobster treats.**

**Then, they knew that it is almost the new year, The Feedback Family and Danger Woman know that it is that time for them to go home and keep America safe from evil.**

**Power Bear then asked: Will I see you again, Danger Woman?**

**And, Danger Woman replied: We will meet again, not only on the net, but also at Dragon Con. And, my Danger Sense is telling me that in the coming year, you will have a female heroine to join the British Hero Brigade. I wish I knew who she was, but I know that my Danger Sense will tell me that she will appear in a time of trouble for them.**

**Then, our heroes arrived at Heathrow and The British Hero Brigade made sure that they got on their flights back to Atlanta, Georgia and Los Angeles, California.**

**And, so we end another episode of Paddington Bear and The Real Life Superheroes. **

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
